Saletés de portes : Porte 2
by MilieLitre
Summary: OS - Aragorn s'ennuie à Edoras, et est attiré par une douce odeur provenant d'une petite pièce. Sauf que cette pièce ne se trouve pas à Edoras. C'est inutile, stupide, et alors !


Disclaimer : les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à leurs créateurs, c'est-à-dire JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson et Baz Lurhmann.

2) Où Aragorn découvre l'eau courante, mais pas dans la cuisine

Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, ruminait de bien sombres pensées. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il était coincé à Edoras. Il attendait en vain que les feux d'alarme s'allument, mais rien ne se passait. Il savait pourtant que chaque jour, chaque heure de perdue était un don au Mordor et un pas de plus vers la défaite du Gondor, le royaume de ses ancêtres. L'inactivité rendait le rôdeur nerveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes sortes de choses, et avant tout à la belle Arwen, qui voyageait déjà vers les Terres Immortelles, là où il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Et son cœur se lamentait de cette séparation.

Legolas et Gimli étaient introuvables. Ils avaient du trouver un endroit isolé où déterminer de nouvelles règles stupides à leur jeu stupide qui consistait à compter le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils tuaient. Aragorn se mit alors à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait au moins échanger quelques paroles, histoire de se changer les idées, Eomer, par exemple, ou sa sœur Eowyn. Il déambulait dans les couloirs déserts du château quand une odeur fruitée lui titilla les narines. C'était un ravissement. Il se demanda quel miracle pouvait produire un tel fumet, si loin de tout royaume elfique. Il avisa une porte qui semblait être l'entrée de la source de cette odeur. Il la poussa et entra à son grand étonnement dans une pièce ridiculement petite. Les murs n'étaient ni de pierre, ni de bois, mais faits de petites dalles luisantes. Le Dùnedain, méfiant, fit demi-tour avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner de cet endroit étrange, mais le couloir était tout à coup rempli de gens, pour la plupart des femmes très légèrement vétues. Ça et là, des couples laissaient libre cours à leur passions charnelles en public.

Aragorn préféra retourna dans la petite pièce. Un bruit d'eau courante lui parvint aux oreilles, ainsi qu'un fredonnement de femme. Au bout de la pièce, un rideau clair était tiré et une faible lumière projetait sur le tissu la silhouette d'une femme dévêtue. Le rôdeur se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Retourner dans le couloir, qui n'était certainement pas celui qu'il parcourait à Edoras, ou attendre que la femme s'aperçoive de sa présence, ce qui était tout à fait déplaisant pour un homme vertueux et fidèle.

Avant qu'il ne prenne de décision, le bruit d'eau cessa. Un visage apparut sur le coté du rideau. C'était une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant. Ses yeux bleus transpercèrent Aragorn et un sourire se dessina en courbes harmonieuses au milieux de cette face angélique.

-Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion. Je suis confus, je ne sais… enfin je ne voulais pas… je…je… mon intention n'était point…

Alors qu'Aragorn s'embrouillait et cherchait les mots justes, la femme attrapa un peignoir et l'enfila avant de sortir de la baignoire. L'homme en face d'elle semblait sorti d'un autre temps, ou d'un pays très lointain. Mais il était bien fait. Et il portait de grosses bagues et un pendentif étincelant qui devaient valoir une petite fortune. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le renvoyer sans façons. D'un geste lent, elle détacha ses cheveux qu'elle avait noués en chignon. Il tombèrent en mèches de feu devant son visage, ondulant sensuellement contre sa peau blanche. L'homme s'arrêta de parler.

-Il n'y a aucune intrusion, susurra la femme, seulement une rencontre inattendue. On m'appelle Satine. M'accompagnerez vous jusqu'à un endroit plus adapté ?

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

Aragorn ne parvenait pas à deviner si les intentions de la rousse étaient bonnes ou mauvaises, ni ce qu'elle entendait par 'un endroit plus adapté', ni d'ailleurs d'où provenait le bruit d'eau courante qu'il avait entendu étant donné qu'il n'y avait visiblement pas de source dans la pièce. Il suivit malgré tout Satine qui avait l'air de connaitre l'endroit. Elle le mena dans une pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de tentures aux couleurs sombres mais scintillantes. Dans tous les coins, des fauteuils et des coussins rembourrés remplissaient l'espace. La décoration était loin de la sobre splendeur de Minas Tirith. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et dérangeant dans cet endroit.

Pendant que son invité regardait ailleurs, Satine se glissa derrière un paravent et enfila un corset et des bas noirs ainsi qu'une légère robe de chambre de dentelle noire. Comme Harold le lui disait souvent, nul homme sensé ne pouvait résister à cette allégorie de la tentation. Puis elle s'avança derrière Aragorn d'un pas lent et souple et lui enleva son manteau de cuir. Le rôdeur n'émis aucune résistance. Il était trop confus et étonné pour remarquer la tenue aguicheuse de la rousse. Des mots le ramenèrent à la réalité.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Proposa Satine.

Aragorn se retourna et vit enfin les quelques vêtements provocants de Satine. Il commença à paniquer.

-Je pense qu'il y a méprise, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

-Pourquoi cela ? Bien au contraire, mettez vous à l'aise. Considérez cela comme un présent de bienvenue à Paris.

-Je ne comprend pas où vous voulez en venir. Je vous prie de vous rhabiller. La pudeur est préférable face à des étrangers, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Satine eut une petite moue déçue. Cet homme était si attendrissant dans son innocence. Il n'était pourtant pas si jeune. S'il ne comprenait pas, elle allait devoir être plus explicite. Elle laissa tomber sa robe de chambre sous le regard atterré d'Aragorn et commença à dégrafer son corset tout en se collant de plus en plus contre le corps de son invité.

-Avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ? Cria celui-ci. Nous ne sommes point mariés !

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant dans les couloirs bondés, coursé par une Satine en furie visiblement en manque de sensations fortes. Aragorn était plus que perdu. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il tombait sans arrêt sur des chambres où des couples s'ébattaient avec passion. Mais quel était donc cet endroit où le vice renversait toutes les valeurs morales ? Le rôdeur essaya de penser à sa belle, si pure et si loin, mais les scènes qu'il apercevait autour de lui n'apportaient que des images perverties de corps dénudés et il abandonna l'idée se raccrocher à Arwen pour se donner du courage, ne voulant pas souiller son souvenir. La femme aux cheveux de feux était toujours derrière lui, criant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Tout à coup, Aragorn rentra dans quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux et vit Eowyn, mi choquée, mi amusée.

-Monseigneur, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Y a-t-il un problème ?

Le futur roi du Gondor ne sut que répondre. Son regard glissa sur le coup blanc, puis sur la robe nacrée de la jeune femme qui dessinait harmonieusement ses formes. Inévitablement, ses pensées dérapèrent sous la robe en question et Aragorn, devenant subitement rouge tomate, repartit en courant dans le couloir à nouveau désert, trop honteux pour remarquer qu'il était revenu à Edoras. Il sortit comme une flèche du château, dévala la rue principale et franchit la porte de la cité sans réfléchir. Puis il trouva un recoin d'herbe derrière une colline où il se recroquevilla et finit par s'endormir.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, il sentit une main le secouer. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un rideau de cheveux blonds. Il se leva d'un bond en criant, saisissant par réflexe la gorge de la personne qui l'avait réveillé. Cette personne n'était autre que Legolas. Il fallut quelques secondes et un coup de pied de Gimli pour qu'Aragorn comprenne la situation et relâche son ami qui suffoquait sous la prise ferme dont il était prisonnier.

-Vous avez une mine affreuse, le taquina Gimli. Mais que faisiez vous à dormir dans l'herbe ?

-Je crois que vous devrez vous passer d'explications, marmonna le rôdeur.

Ne désirant pas énerver plus leur ami, l'elfe et le nain le raccompagnèrent en silence au château, et ne parlèrent plus jamais de cet événement.


End file.
